fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szaleństwo Scarlett
17 odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica Bohaterowie *Fretka Flynn *Fineasz Flynn *Hermiona Vitaris *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Irving Du Bois *Scarlett *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm Opis Scarlett odkryła nieobecność Hermiony. Tym razem posuwa się jeszcze dalej. Loren zostaje aresztowana, a stery przejmuje Fretka. Relacje między Hermioną, a Brandonem są coraz silniejsze, jednak oboje dobrze wiedzą, że czas pożegnania jest blisko. Izabela wciąż stara się wybić z głowy Fineasza Vitorównę. Fabuła Loren spojrzałam na resztę towarzyszy podejrzliwym wzrokiem po czym zapytała lekcewarzącym tonem; -Czy któreś z was przemeca alkochol, broń nuklearną, albo narkotyki? Wszyscy popatrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem i dezorientacją po czym Fretka odpowiedziała w imieniu wszystkich; -Ty się na pewno dobrze czujesz? -Nie, tylko się upewniam-odpowiedziała poczym, zatrzymała się na asteroidzie obok policjantów-jakby was pytali, to jesteśmy turystami i jedziemy zwiedzić księżyce Jowisza -Ale przecież to chyba w przeciwnym kierunku-powiedział cicho Baljeet -Chcesz, to wymyśl sobie inną wymówkę-mówiąc to Loren wysiadła z pojazdu i podeszła do jednego z mężczyzn pokazując mu jakieś dokumenty-mogę już jechać dalej? -Jeszcze chwila-odpowiedział strażnik nie odrywając oczu od dokumenów-to oby na pewno prawdziwy dowód osobisty? -Tak -Pani wybaczy, ale musi pani jechać z nami-po tych słowach oddał jej dokumenty i sierował się do samochodu odrzutowego-proszę wsiadać -Ale dlaczego?!-Loren wyglądała na oburzoną-przecież to nie fałszywka, nie złamałam prawa! -Niebyłbym tego taki pewny, ponieważ kojarzę panią z innego źródła-po tych słowach Loren na moment zamarła, jednak starała się nie dać tego po sobie poznać-w dowodzie napisane ma pani Bella Goth, lat 17, jednak po wielu planetach krążą listy gończe-po tych słowach mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni list gończy ze zdjęciem dziewczyny-pani jest Loren Rarity i ma pani 13 lat, prawda? -Ja..-Loren nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie ani słowa, poraz pierwszy poczuła strach. Całemu wydarzeniu z okna przyglądała się reszta bohaterów. -Coś chyba jest nie tak-stwierdziła Izabela patrząc na Buforda, który nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu -Pani pójdzie z nami-po tych słowach Loren zostały założone kajdanki, a dwaj inni mężczyźni prowadzili ją do radiowozu odżutowego. Buford nie potrafił się temu przyglądać bezczynnie i wybiegł z pojazdu -Buford, co ty robisz?!-krzyki Baljeeta jednak nic nie dawały, Buford jednak został zatrzymany już na wejściu -Loren!-krzyknął chłopak -Uciekaj idioto!-po tych słowach radiowóz zaczął odpalać, a Fretka wraz z Izabelą zaciągnęły za rekę Buforda do środka, po czym rudowłosa jak najszybciej odjechała uciekając przed policjantami. -Lecimy za nimi?-zapytał jeden z policjantów -Nie, lepiej zajmijmy się zieloną. W tym samym czasie Brandon już opatrywał rany Hermiony w małym domku w lesie. Tam miał pewność, że nie nakryje ich tam rzaden strażnik jego matki -Jeszcze raz, wielkie dzięki. -Nie ma sprawy. Wiesz, właśnie zauważyłem że nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię. -Holly.... e, znaczy Hermiona. Wybacz, przyzwyczajenie czasem bierze w górę. -Spoko, Holly i Hermiona brzmi fajnie-mowiąc to odłożył bandaże i usiadł obok niej-ja jestem Brandon. Z jakiej planety jesteś? -Z Belluma. Ty urodziłeś się na Calisto? -Teoretycznie. Kiedy jeszcze tata żył, moi rodzice i starszy brat mieszkali na Calisto i tam się urodziłem. Po jego śmierci, przenieśliśmy się Kan Siasivid i tu teraz mieszkam. Mama natomiast często przenosi się na różne planety, ale ostatecznie mieszka z nami. -Super-Hermiona nie potrafiła skupić się na tym co mówił chłopak, zapatrzona była w jego duże brązowe oczy. Dziewczyna zdawała wrażenie nieobecnej -Wszystko gra? -Co? Aaa, tak! Wszystko gra. -Dobrze, bo już myślałem, że tracisz przytomność. Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho. Po czym poraz kolejny spojrzała mu w oczy, tym razem odwzajemnił to. Chłopak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od nowopoznanej dziewczyny. Miał wrażenie, że zna ją od urodzenia, natomiast ona nie czuła już strachu. Chciała tylko, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Nie myślała już o Fineaszu, miała gdzieś Izabelę. Jednak po krótkim czasie szybko oprzytomniała. -O nie -Coś nie tak?-zapytał chłopak -Przecież ja muszę wracać. Na pewno mnie szukają. Hermiona zaczęła kierować się w kierunku wyjścia, jednak brązowowłosy zatrzymał ją -Nie możesz teraz wracać. Kiedy mama zauważy, twoją nieobecność przetrzęsie cały wrzechświat żeby cię znaleźć! -Tym bardziej nie powinnam znajdować się na tej samej planecie co ona-dziewczyna położyła swoją dłoń na jego policzku po czym kontynuowała-pomożesz mi? Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem, wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wydusił z siebie -Jasne, że ci pomogę. -Jesteś niesamowity, Brandon. -Tak, wiem. To idziemy? -Ale gdzie? -Wybacz, ale nie potrafię się teleportować siłą woli-chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej po czym kontynuował-niestety potrzebujemy pojazdu. -Skąd weźmiemy pojazd? -O to się już nie martw, mam znajomości. W tym samym czasie Fretka prowadziła pojazd, coraz lepiej jej to wychodziło. Fakt, że czasem obijała się o inne pojazdy, jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to w czuciu ogromnej dumy z siebie -Jestem naprawdę świetnym kierowcą, prawda?-po tych słowach odwróciła się do reszty. Ku jej zdziwieniu wszysy śiskali swoje fotele z panicznym strachem w oczach -Fretka, wiesz że statek kosmiczny prowadzi się trochę inaczej niż samochód?-zapytał Fineasz starają się wymusić uśmiech. -Przynajmniej Buford potrafi docenić prawdziwego kierowcę. Mówiąc to dziewczyna spojrzała na leżącego na podłodze Buforda, który nawet nie przypiął się pasami i spadł z fotela przy pierwszym zderzeniu z innym pokładem. -Nie, on ostatnio stracił zmysł dotyku-powiedział sucho Irving po czym odwrócił głowę w kierunku Sophii-masz jakieś plany na wieczór? -Będę starała się przeżyć. Czemu pytasz? -Tak sobie. -Nie przejmój się Buford-zaczęła Izabela-Loren nic nie będzie. Twarda jest. -Izabela ma racje-wtrącił się Ferb-przecież nie zabiją jej od razu... -Oni ją zabiją?!-zapytał zszokowany Buford -Brawo-powiedziała sarkastycznie Sophie -U Loren na pewno wszystko gra-zaczął Fineasz-bardziej martwiłbym się o Holly. -Fineasz, nie myślisz że z nią jest jednak coś nie tak?-zasugerowała Izabela patrząc na przyjaciela z wyżutem -Co masz na myśli?-zapytał zdezorientowany Flynn -Ona ma coś dziwnego w sobie. Nie mam pojęcia jak to nazwać. -Wszystko wyjaśni się jak ją już znajdziemy. Fretka, ty w ogóle wiesz gdzie lecimy? -Ja nawet nie wiem gdzie jesteśmy. Miałam nadzieję, że ty zaraz coś powiesz. -No to mamy pecha. Wcześniej Loren nas kierowała. -Damy radę-powiedziała radosnym tonem Sophie-robiliście już tyle wspaniałych rzeczy, a nie potraficie odnaleść się we wszechświecie?! -Pragnę przypomnieć, że wszechświat jest nieskończony-stwierdził rudowłosy -Przesadzasz. W tym samym czasie ludzie Scarlett powiadamiali ją o ''wykonanym zadaniu '' -Pani-zaczął jeden z nich-twój rozkaz został wykonany. Młoda nieżyje. -Szybko poszło-powiedziała radośnie kobieta po czym jej ton z powrotem stał się poważny-trochę za szybko. Kobieta szybkim krokiem poszła do pokoju tortur. Ku jej zdziwieniu nikogo tam nie było -Gdzie ona jest?!-zapytała wśiekła Scarlett wyciągając nóż-Głos straciliście?!-w jej oczach było widać dziką wściekłość-Gadać! -Pani, my.... nie mamy pojęcia. Ona niedawno nieżyła... -Nie żyła tak?!-kobieta nie mogła powstrzymać wściekłości. Wbiła nóż w brzóch jednego z nich. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię bez życia.Krew zaczęła lać się strumieniem. Ta patrzła na drugiego z wściekłością. Podłożyła nóż pod jego szyję i kontynuowała-jeżeli nie chcesz dołączyć do kolegi, to znajdź ją i zabij na moich oczach! Jeżeli wrócisz z pustymi rękami, twoją krew wykorzystam do pomalowania ścian! Rozumiesz?! -Tak Pani. -To czego stoisz tu jak przybity?! Ruszaj! Kategoria:Odcinki